La Portadora de la Armonia
by Dasa.Valentine
Summary: Esta historia transcurre 100 años después de la coronación de Twilight, Equestria ha cambiado mucho durante el transcurso de tiempo ya mencionado antes, Equestria se ha quedado sin su medio de defensa más poderoso "los elementos de la armonía" ya que sus portadoras fallecieron, incluyendo a la princesa Twilight, ya que las únicas inmortales son Celestia y luna, pero antes de morir


**La portadora de la armonía****  
**

EPISODIO I

* * *

**Capítulo 0: introducción**

**_Esta historia transcurre 100 años después de la coronación de Twilight, Equestria ha cambiado mucho durante el transcurso de tiempo ya mencionado antes, Equestria se ha quedado sin su medio de defensa más poderoso "los elementos de la armonía" ya que sus portadoras fallecieron, incluyendo a la princesa Twilight, ya que las únicas inmortales son Celestia y luna, pero antes de morir Twilight, Cadance, Celestia y Luna lanzaron un poderoso campo de fuerza, el cual protege a Equestria de futuras amenazas, entre ellas Discord, pero el tiempo de vida del campo de fuerza se está agotando y Equestria está a merced del caos si no encuentran pronto una forma de defenderse, por ahora la única esperanza de Equestria se encuentra en una joven yegua de tan sólo 15 años, se dice que posee 5 de los 6 elementos, ya que ella es una Pony terrestre y no una unicornio, como originalmente era Twilight, pero como una Pony terrestre podrá salvar a Equestria de una futura amenaza?, pronto lo sabrán..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Mi nombre es Eclipse**

Y aquí es donde entra en acción nuestra joven protagonista, Eclipse, y ¿porque Eclipse?, fácil, ella nación el pleno eclipse lunar hace ya 15 años, justo el día que la Princesa Twilight muriera, que curioso, no?, además ella tiene una cutie mark en forma de eclipse, la cual obtuvo de forma misteriosa mientras ella dormía.

**¿Acaso su talento especial está relacionado con la astronomía?, la respuesta es no.**

Entonces, ¿cómo diablos la obtuvo, y porque?, nadie lo sabe, lo que sí se sabe sobre ella es que ella es la pony más generosa, leal, bondadosa, honesta y sobre todo la más alegre de su entorno.

**¿Y dónde vive ella?**

A orillas del Océano Pacifico, para ser más precisos en la ciudad de Vanhoover, cercas del imperio de cristal, el cual no ha cambiado mucho en más de 100 años, de hecho sigue igual de reluciente como lo era hace más de 1000 años, pero volviendo a nuestra historia nos encontramos con nuestra protagonista en la biblioteca de la ciudad, ella se encuentra buscando un libro sobre la historia de Equestria, también busca otro con información de todas las princesas que hayan gobernado Equestria.

**¿Y para que quiere ella esa información?**

En los últimos días ha soñado en varias ocasiones con momentos de la vida de las Mane six, así que decidió buscar libros sobre sus aventuras por toda Equestria. Terminando de haber leído varios libros le entro la curiosidad por un libro algo curioso, cuyo título era **"Leyendas equestres Vol. I"** pero al parecer alguien había dejado un separador en una de las leyendas del libro, lo cual atrajo la atención de Eclipse.

La leyenda que Eclipse empezó a leer comenzaba así _"Cuenta la leyenda que un héroe anónimo el cual nadie sabe su nombre o de donde viene ha salvado a Equestria incontables veces a lo largo de la historia, no se sabe casi nada acerca de este maravilloso héroe, solo se sabe que viaja en una especie de caja azul y que es un ser casi inmortal que no pertenece a este mundo, siempre viene acompañado de una fiel asistente, solo hay rumores de su existencia, así que esta historia sigue siendo una leyenda, pero si logras verlo, prepárate, porque algo terrible pasara, pero no te preocupes, el siempre ayudara"_

Y entonces Eclipse recordó haber tenido un sueño algo particular relacionado con una caja azul.

**Eclipse**:… ¿pero qué demonios?!... ¿caja azul?!...¿acaso la leyenda es real o solo es una extraña coincidencia?, lo mejor es que vaya a descansar.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Eclipse al parecer volvió a tener el mismo sueño que había tenido antes, pasaron los días y ese mismo sueño se repetía cada vez más, esto preocupaba cada vez más a Eclipse, ya que se preguntaba porque soñaba con esa extraña caja azul. Eclipse decidió volver a la biblioteca para buscar más información sobre esa misteriosa caja, lastimosamente no encontró nada útil sobre esa leyenda que cada vez se hacía más real. Una noche, Eclipse volvió a tener ese mismo sueño, pero ahora era un poco diferente, ahora se podía visualizar el interior y también se podía apreciar la silueta de 2 ponis, un semental y una yegua, solo se podía observar eso, El interior de esta caja estaba llena de paneles de comando muy raros. De repente una de las siluetas se vuelve más clara y se puede apreciar con más claridad a la yegua, la cual era azulada, con una cutie mark en forma de reloj de arena, tenía una crin bicolor, similar a la de Eclipse, solo que la de Eclipse era de un solo color, además ella era una pony terrestre y la misteriosa yegua de la caja era un unicornio.

Los sueños seguían y al parecer no paraban, y ahora en la caja azul se encontraba otra pony, pero solo se veía su silueta, al parecer era una Pegaso.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Encuentro inesperado**

A la mañana siguiente eclipse decidió ir a buscar más información sobre esa misteriosa caja azul, fue a la biblioteca en busca de información, pero no encontró nada relevante, busco información en todas partes, hasta que encontró a un misterioso unicornio. Ese misterioso unicornio se acercó a Eclipse y le pregunto que buscaba con tanta desesperación, a lo que eclipse respondió.

_"Busco información sobre sobre una caja azul, últimamente eh soñado con esa extraña caja, y adentro viajaban 3 extraños ponis" a lo que el misterioso unicornio le responde, ¡Claro que puedo ayudarte! Yo puedo ver los sueños de los ponis, pero antes déjame presentarme encantadora yegua, mi nombre es Jonathan Colt Smith. Mi familia ha hecho este trabajo durante siglos, nosotros hemos ayudado a muchos ponis a entender tanto el significado de sus sueños como el de sus pesadillas. Ahora si eres tan amable de pasar a mi tienda de antigüedades."_

Eclipse entro a la tienda, luego entro a un cuarto dentro de la tienda, en el cuarto había un sofá como el que usan los psicólogos para tratar a sus pacientes, entonces Eclipse le pregunto a Smith. "¿Acaso eres algún tipo de psicólogo?"

**Smith**: Claro que no, ¿Cómo crees? Oh claro, el sofá, tiene pinta de uno del consultorio de algún psicólogo, pero no te preocupes, este sofá es para que duermas mientras yo veo lo que sueñas, recuerda, soy un señor de los sueños, puedo aclarar los sueños de cualquier pony que venga a mi tienda en busca del significado de sus sueños. Así que ahora acuéstate y duerme, el resto lo hago yo.

**Eclipse**: Ok, ¿y cómo se supone que duerma si ni siquiera tengo sueño?

**Smith**: Con un poco de mi magia bastara, ahora… ¡Duerme!

**Eclipse**: umm, al parecer tu hechizo no hizo efec… ZZZZ!

**Smith**: Y ahora, pezuñas a la obra, hora de averiguar el significado de esa caja azul.

Smith al parecer pudo entrar al sueño de Eclipse, estando adentro solo podía acercarse un poco, ahora de ser un solo pony se podían ver 2 ponis completamente definidas, pero el misterioso pony que estaba en medio de las otras 2 ponis aún seguía borroso, pero Smith reconoció esa silueta, al parecer Smith ya la había visto antes en otra parte pero se preguntaba en dónde.

**Smith**: bueno, es hora de despertar Eclipse, la sesión término, al parecer tu sueño es muy confuso pero al fin pude ver con más claridad a una pony, al parecer tenia ojos un poco…desorbitados, además era una Pegaso, su cutie mark eran unas emm…burbujas, lo cual es algo extraño, ¿qué clase de pony tendría unas burbujas como talento especial?

Mientras que Smith y Eclipse discutían sobre la pony de ojos chuecos, un cliente algo extraño entro a la tienda, entro buscando algunos artículos, y mientras buscaba contaba algunas historias un tanto interesantes y raras.

**Cliente**: Recuerdo esta cosa, era de uno de los soldados reales de canterlot, muy buen amigo por cierto, una vez perdí una apuesta contra él y tuve que darle este reloj, y este debe ser un plato del antiguo imperio maya, donde el poder de Discord no llegaba, quien sabe porque, pero lo curioso de ese imperio es que solían hacer sacrificios con las yeguas más puras de cada aldea, yo una vez estuve en uno de esos, y créanme, no es nada agradable ver cómo le sacan el corazón a una pobre yegua. También recuerdo que Celestia también pedía sacrificios, pero eso fue hace ya un tiempo, ahora recobro casi por completo la cordura y fui desterrado de su imperio, no una, sino 3 veces, pero luego algunos siglos después se disculpó conmigo y ahora soy una pieza importante para el reino de Equestria. Si no es mucha molestia tomare ese reloj de ahí.

**Smith**: ¿Pero quién pezuñas eres tú? ¿Acaso estas bien? ¿Dime que no estas alucinando por alguna sustancia? Y por cierto ¿Qué quiere?

El extraño pony tenía una apariencia similar a la que tenía el pony misterioso del sueño de Eclipse.

**Eclipse**: Si no es mucha molestia señor, ¿Cuál es su nombre y que hace aquí?

**Cliente**: Soy el doctor, vengo del planeta Gallifrey, soy el último de los señores del tiempo, puedo viajar a través del espacio-tiempo y vengo por ese reloj que por cierto es mío.

**Eclipse**: ¿Qué tu qué?

**El doctor**: ¿Acaso tengo que repetirlo? Soy un señor del tiempo y vengo por ese reloj.

**Smith**: Señor, si quiere ese reloj ¡primero debe pagarlo!

**El doctor**: Ya te dije que es mío… Por cierto… Hora de irme, Allons-Y!

**Smith**: ¡Vuelve aquí maldita sea!

**Eclipse**: Creo que es inútil seguirlo Sr. Smith. Mejor sigamos con nuestra conversación, ¿vale?

**Smith**: ok, vale… espera un minuto, ¡ese pony me es familiar!... ¡Es el pony oculto que estaba en tus sueños!... ¿pero cómo es esto posible?

**Eclipse**: Significa que la leyenda que leí en la biblioteca es real?

**Smith**: ¿De qué leyenda hablas?

**Eclipse**: Una que leí el otro día, decía que cada vez que el misterioso hombre de la caja azul futuros problemas venias junto a él, pero… ¿Qué problemas vendrán?

**Smith**: Ahora este asunto tiene más sentido, quizás seas algo importante para prevenir el problema, esa es la razón por la cual sueñas con el cada noche. Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte, él sabe demasiado sobre ese tal doctor, deja te doy su dirección.

**Eclipse**: Muchísimas gracias señor Smith, un día de estos pasare por su tienda a comprar alguna reliquia suya.

**Smith**: Que tengas suerte en tu camino, cuídate eclipse!

**Eclipse**: Y usted también señor Smith.

Y ahora es donde entra en acción el amigo de Smith, el cual lleva el nombre de "_Alexander Von Clopperton_".

Eclipse llega a lo que parece ser una tienda de artículos mágicos, llega al mostrador preguntado por el señor Alexander.

**Eclipse**: Disculpe señor, ¿dónde puedo encontrar al señor Alexander?

**Alexander**: Ese soy yo, y seguramente te manda mi buen amigo Jonathan, ¿no es así?

**Eclipse**: Claro, ¿pero cómo sabes que me manda el?

**Alexander**: Fácil, el me conto sobre ti mientras venias para acá.

**Eclipse**: Eso lo explica todo.

**Alexander**: Así que vienes por información sobre el doctor ¿verdad?

**Eclipse**: Exacto, y ahora Alexander ¿Qué sabes sobre él?

**Alexander**: Antes que nada puedes llamarme Alex, y permíteme decirte que se demasiado sobre él, ¿Qué quieres saber sobre él?

**Eclipse**: vale, Alex, ¿Por qué sueño con el doctor y por qué apareció en mi vida?

**Alex**: El doctor nunca escoge a donde ir, su peculiar maquina le dice donde hay problemas o donde los habrá, y si aparece en el lugar donde tu estas, ¡prepárate!, pues te esperan peligros fuera de lo normal, parece ser que hay una conexión entre ti y futuros problemas, por eso es que sueñas cada noche con él, porque tú serás nuestra esperanza cuando haya problemas muy grandes.

**Eclipse**: pero ¿por qué yo?

**Alex**: Quizá fue el destino o algo dentro de ti que pueda ayudar al futuro de Equestria, la verdad no lo sé, solo te diré que estés preparada para lo peor.

**Eclipse**: ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con los recuerdos que tengo sobre las mane six?, ¿acaso soy la nueva portadora de la armonía?

**Alex**: ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Tienes los recuerdos de las Mane Six dentro de ti?

**Eclipse**: Así es.

**Alex**: Que Celestia se apiade de ti.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El doctor, la tuerta y el soldado**

Aquí es donde El doctor y sus acompañantes Minuette y Derpy Hooves entran en acción.

Nos encontramos con el doctor poco antes de salir de la tienda de antigüedades, al parecer va con rumbo hacia su caja azul, mejor conocida como la **TARDIS** (_Tiempo y Dimensión Relativa en el Espacio_).

**Derpy**: ¿Qué estabas haciendo sin nosotras doctor?

**Minuette**: Si, ¿Qué estabas haciendo mientras no estabas aquí?

**Doctor**: Pues fui por un viejo reloj mío, el cual había perdido una noche de hace 150 años en una puesta mientras jugaba cartas en un bar con un guardia real en Canterlot, si no hubiese sido por Derpy no hubiera perdido esa apuesta y no estaríamos aquí ahora mismo.

**Derpy**: Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, además no fue mi intensión de enfadar al guardia, yo solo le quería dar unos muffins con leche.

**Doctor**: Leche la cual terminaste derramando sobre él.

**Derpy**: Pero fue gracioso ¿no?

**Doctor**: No, tuvimos que salir corriendo del bar, y termine perdiendo el reloj, muchas gracias derpy.

**Derpy**: Dime doctor, ¿Qué tiene de importante ese reloj?

**Doctor**: Ese reloj es un recuerdo que me regalo una vieja amiga, hace ya un tiempo. Mucho antes de conocerlas. Fue la última vez que la vi.

**Derpy**: Y ¿Qué le paso?

**Doctor**: No quiero hablar de eso ahora derpy.

**Derpy**: Es curioso, ese reloj se parece un poco al que usas para guardar tus recuerdo cuando te conviertes en pony temporalmente. Como aquella vez que esos extraterrestres malos te persiguieron y nos tuvimos que esconder en la edad victoriana, extraño cuando eras el señor Smith.

**Doctor**: Yo también derpy, yo también.

**Derpy**: ¿Y ahora hacia dónde vamos, doctor?

**Doctor**: A marte, o quizá a Equestria dentro de 50 mil años?, ya se! Podemos ir al planeta centurión o ¿a donde quieren ir?

**Derpy**: Si hay muffins, ¡a donde sea!

**Minuette**: Creo que a Equestria del futuro no suena tan mal. ¿Qué te parece, doctor?

**Doctor**: Pudiendo ver todo el universo y escogen el mismo lugar 50 mil años en el futuro? Vale… ok, ustedes ganan!

**Derpy**: ¡Sí!, !Muffins del futuro!

**Minuette**: ¡Al fin veré Canterlot en el futuro!

**Doctor**: Ajustando coordenadas para Canterlot, muy bien, señoras pasajeras, agárrense bien porque este será un viaje un poco… turbulento… ¡Allons-Y!

Después de que nuestros viajeros del tiempo tomaran rumbo hacia Canterlot del futuro, algo empezaba a ir mal con la TARDIS, de pronto la sala de control empezó a sacar chispas y algunas llamas, pero eso no era todo, al parecer solo viajaron 1 día en el futuro.

**Doctor**: Al fin llegamos, el tercer gran imperio Equestre, donde todos los ponis conviven entre si después de algunas cuantas guerras que hubo hace un tiempo, ponis terrestres contra pegasos, ahora usando armas de fuego más sofisticadas, una lástima que hayan llegado tan lejos, me gustaba más cuando no había armas, odio a las armas tanto como las peras. Bueno, sigamos.

**Minuette**: Amm, doctor, creo que no estamos en el futuro.

**Doctor**: ¿Por qué dices eso?

**Minuette**: Solo mira la fecha de ese periódico de ahí.

**Doctor**: Aquí dice que hoy es 23 de noviembre, vaya, no le veo nada de raro.

**Minuette**: Doctor, Salimos el 22 de noviembre, eso significa que solo viajamos un día en el futuro.

**Doctor**: Tienes razón, algo anda mal, eso y aparte de que estamos en el castillo de Celestia y estamos rodeados por una docena de Guardias Reales.

**Guardias**: ¡Alto! En el nombre de Celestia quedan arrestados por entrar en propiedad privada.

**Doctor**: ¿Desde cuándo el castillo de Celestia es propiedad privada?

Y aquí es donde entra en esta historia la Princesa Celestia

**Celestia**: Desde hace un tiempo ya querido doctor, cuanto tiempo sin vernos… Por lo que veo llevas una nueva acompañante contigo doctor, ¿me la puedes presentar?

**Doctor**: Claro que sí, ella se llama Minue…

**Minuette**: Gracias doctor pero yo puedo presentarme por cuenta propia, por cierto, mi nombre es Minuette y si no es mucha molestia, princesa, ¿le podría decir a sus guardias que dejen de apuntarnos con sus armas?

**Celestia**: Mucho gusto Minuette, Guardias, ya oyeron a la joven, bajen sus armas, ahora son invitados de honor y deben cuidar de ellos durante su visita, ¿quedo claro?

**Guardias**: ¡Si su majestad!

**Celestia**: Doctor, tú y yo tenemos que hablar sobre muchas cosas, si nos disculpan, esta conversación tiene que ser en privado, Guardias, lleven a las chicas a sus cuartos.

**Guardias**: ¡Como ordene majestad!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Marewood**

Después de que las acompañantes del doctor se fueran a sus cuartos, Celestia y el Doctor comenzaron a hablar de forma muy seria.

**Doctor**: ¿De qué quieres hablar Celestia?

**Celestia**: Sobre la seguridad del reino, doctor, creo que necesitaremos tu ayuda, Equestria corre un gran peligro, y tú eres el pony indicado para este tipo de situaciones.

**Doctor**: Y exactamente, ¿en qué tipo de situación estamos?

**Celestia**: Aun no sabemos, pero sabemos que es un peligro familiar y que regresara con un poder inimaginable y más obscuro que nunca. Podría ser cualquier viejo enemigo de Equestria, podría ser el Rey Sombra, o Discord, o quizá chrysalis, incluso podría ser mi propia hermana si es que vuelve a caer a merced de la obscuridad que aún queda en su interior, sin los elementos de la armonía, Equestria queda a merced de la maldad pura de los villanos más terribles que puede haber en Equestria.

**Doctor**: Sabes que soy un señor del tiempo, he viajado al futuro y Equestria se ve bien.

**Celestia**: Pero sabes perfectamente que en Equestria casi no hay puntos fijos en el tiempo, y cualquiera con una habilidad increíble para manejar el tiempo puede cambiar la historia y manejarla a su antojo. Ahora estamos en un punto fijo, nadie puede cambiar la historia en este preciso momento, pero se acerca el día en el que el campo de fuerza que cubre toda Equestria quede inutilizado, ese día será una gran oportunidad para que la maldad caiga sobre Equestria y la domine de una vez por todas.

**Doctor**: ¿Y qué sugieres que haga Celestia?

**Celestia**: Tus cosas de señor del tiempo, Luna sabe más a detalle sobre la situación, ella puede ayudarte.

**Doctor**: ¿Y dónde puedo encontrarla?

**Celestia**: Puedes encontrarla en los cuarteles de Marewood (Centro especializado en Magia Negra de Equestria)

**Doctor**: ¿Marewood? Me recuerda a un viejo lugar que conozco.

**Celestia**: ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué lugar?

**Doctor**: Larga historia Celestia, mejor te la cuento después.

**Celestia**: Esta bien doctor. Ahora te diré el camino para llegar a Marewood, cuando llegues ahí dile a los guardias que vienes de parte de mí, te voy a dar este pase de acceso, y ya estando ahí, ve directo con mi hermana, ella te dirá con detalles todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Mientras que Celestia le mostraba el camino al Doctor, sus acompañantes se preguntaban que era tan serio como para que Celestia tuviera una charla con el Doctor en privado.

**Minuette**: Derpy, ¿tú que crees que estén hablando estos 2 en privado?

**Derpy**: No lo sé, supongo que de cosas privadas, sino no estarían en privado.

**Minuette**: Pero que respuesta tan "inteligente" Derpy… pero hablando en serio, ¿crees que este planeado algo?

**Derpy**: No lo sé, cosas de señor del tiempo o cosas de princesas, la verdad no lo sé.

**Minuette**: Sea lo que sea, debe de ser algo muy importarte, conociendo al Doctor creo que algo grande se aproxima.

Ahora el Doctor toma rumbo hacia el cuartel de Marewood, donde se encontrara con la Princesa Luna, quien le explicara a fondo sobre la situación actual al Doctor y que deberá hacer más adelante.

**Doctor**: Vaya, como ha cambiado Canterlot, hace tiempo que no paseaba por estas calles, bueno, ¿y ahora donde encuentro el cuartel?, Celestia dijo que la entrada era en un callejón, ¿pero no me dijo en cuál?

_Varias horas después._

**Doctor**: Bien jugado Celestia, bien jugado, vuelves hacer de las tuyas como en los viejos tiempos, eh… ¿Molestia?, oh mira, me ha llegado un mensaje en papel psíquico, bueno, vamos a leer que dice… "gotcha". Hay Celestia, Celestia, tu siempre tan bromista. Ahora me está llegando otro mensaje, parece ser que es Celestia, otra vez. "Doctor, ojala te haya gustado la pequeña broma que te jugué, el verdadero cuartel esta cercas del castillo" Bla bla bla, ¿y qué sigue? "La entrada es por una de las torres del castillo, para ser específica, la torre mediana, ahí te encontraras a 2 guardias, cuando llegues ahí les muestras el pase que te di, ya que estés ahí pregunta por mi hermana, suerte en tu misión doctor"

Tras varias horas perdido en Canterlot, el doctor al fin llego a la entrada de Marewood, donde al parecer solo había un guardia.

**Doctor**: Celestia me había dicho que había 2 guardias, pero solo veo a uno, quizá salió a descansar, bueno le preguntare a ese guardia si estoy en el lugar correcto, "Disculpe buen guardia, venía a preguntar si esto es Marewoo… ¿pero qué está haciendo? ¿Si es tan amable de dejar de apuntarme con su enorme arma?

**Guardia**: Identifíquese

**Doctor**: Soy el doctor.

**Guardia**: Rango.

**Doctor**: Doctor.

**Guardia**: Intenciones.

**Doctor**: Divertirme.

**Guardia**: ¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Acaso no eres algún turista que se perdió por ahí? Nadie puede llegar sin una autorización de Celestia, las puertas están cerradas y son impenetrables. ¿Cómo llego usted aquí?

**Doctor**: Nada que un destornillador sónico pueda hacer. A, y por cierto, Celestia me manda.

**Guardia**: ¿Espera a que le crea?

**Doctor**: Quizá le crea al pase que me dio ella misma en persona.

**Guardia**: Entonces enséñemelo.

**Doctor**: Aquí esta.

**Guardia**: Disculpe las molestias Sir Doctor De Tardis, pase usted, bienvenido a las instalaciones súper secretas de Marewood.

Ahora que el doctor al fin llego a las instalaciones después de la pequeña broma de Celestia, su principal objetivo era encontrar a la princesa Luna.

**Doctor**: ¿En dónde puedo encontrar a Luna?

"_Quizá si das la vuelta podrás encontrarla_"

**Doctor**: Gracias, pero me habían dicho que está más al fondo.

"_Creo que deberías voltear… Doctor_"

**Doctor**: Tu voz me suena familiar, me recuerdas a…

"_¿A quien te recuerdo, doctor?"_

**Doctor**: Déjame terminar la frase, me recuerdas a…

Entonces el doctor voltea y se encuentra con una vieja amiga suya

-_Luna_-

**Doctor**: ¡¿Luna?!

**Luna**: Llámame Jefa Luna.

**Doctor**: Luna.

**Luna**: Jefa Luna.

**Doctor**: Luna está bien para mí, no más discusiones.

**Luna**: Esta bien, solo dime Luna, y bien doctor, ¿Qué ha sido de ti últimamente? ¿Hace un largo que no nos vemos?

**Doctor**: Lo mismo de siempre, Luna, viajar por ahí a través del tiempo y el espacio salvando ponis y cualquier clase de criatura mágica, aunque a decir verdad, cada vez la cosa se pone cada vez más dura, mi destornillador sónico no se compara con la magia de un unicornio de alto nivel, mucho menos con la de un alicornio como tú.

**Luna**: Doctor, sabes, yo puedo ayudarte con tu destornillador sónico, ya que la tecnología y la magia se han desarrollado muy bien en los últimos años, así que básicamente puedo convertir tu destornillador sónico en una especie de "barita mágica".

**Doctor**: ¿Y exactamente como harás eso?

**Luna**: ¿olvidaste que soy un alicornio, verdad? Puedo añadir un poco de mi magia en objetos inanimados como ramas o en tu caso a un destornillador sónico, pero esa magia dura solo algunos días, así que úsala con cuidado, esta no es como otras varitas, las otras solo sirven para defensa, está en cambio sirve para combatir a enemigos de nive incluso a veces puede llegar a combatir a enemigos de nivel 5, pero eso rara vez ocurre.

**Doctor**: ¿Y precisamente cómo se usa?

**Luna**: Primero que nada doctor, aquí tienes un par de libros con hechizos de defensa básicos hasta defensa de nivel intermedio y ataque desde nivel básico a nivel alto, y lo usas igual que el destornillador, apuntar y accionar, pero primero debes aprenderte de memoria los hechizos para cada ocasión.

**Doctor**: ¿Y exactamente a que nos enfrentamos?

**Luna**: ¡Algo terrible! ¡Algo peligroso! Algo…

**Doctor**: ¿Pero que es ese "algo"?

**Luna**: Creemos que es una especie de culto obscuro, el cual lleva el nombre de "_**El culto de las sombras de Regginleift"**_

**Doctor**: ¿Y qué sabes sobre ellos?

**Luna**: Muy poco, hasta ahora sabemos que lo conforman 3 unicornios que manejan a la perfección la magia negra gracias a amuletos muy poderosos, 3 grifos y 3 minotauros. También se sabe que han operado bajo nuestra sombra durante aproximadamente 300 años, si no es que más, no sabemos muy bien cómo es que regresaron, ellos eran discípulos del Rey Sombra y los convertimos en sombras junto con él, pero tal parece que regresaron antes que su maestro, creemos que ellos son responsables de que Sombra volviera al reino de cristal, no estamos muy seguros de eso, son demasiado peligrosos y tal vez estén ocultos en alguna parte de Equestria, más precisamente en alguna zona boscosa con algunas cuevas, pero hay demasiados lugares así por todo el territorio y no suelen quedarse en un solo lugar.

**Doctor**: ¿Y yo que debo de hacer?

**Luna**: Encontrarlos.

**Doctor**: ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga?

**Luna**: Supongo que con tu máquina del tiempo que hace todo más fácil de hacer.

**Doctor**: ¡Claro! ¡Déjaselo todo al señor del tiempo! ¡Todo es fácil porque tiene una máquina que viaja por el tiempo y el espacio! y ¿Qué se supone que haga yo cuando los encuentre? ¿Pelear con ellos? ¿Uno contra 9?, que por cierto 3 de ellos manejan muy bien la magia negra, y yo solo tengo un destornillador sónico mágico, ¡claro! ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Tengo una máquina del tiempo! ¡Eso soluciona todo!... ¿Estas tomándome el pelo, luna?

**Luna**: Tu sarcasmo no funciona contra mí, docto, además solo te dije que los encontraras, no que los enfrentes, y cuando lo hagas nos avises, pero evita que ellos te encuentren primero, ¿entendido, doctor?

**Doctor**: Claro, y en caso de que ellos me encuentren a mí primero, ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? ¿Correr? ¿Lanzarles rocas? ¿Aplastarlos con la tardis?, eso sería inútil ya que cualquiera que este debajo de ella se materializaría dentro de la misma.

**Luna**: En caso de que ellos te encuentren muy probablemente te capturen y te encierren en algún calabozo, si eso llegara a pasar procura esconder la TARDIS, y no te preocupes, te estaremos vigilando, y antes que nada… Debes viajar solo, no queremos perdidas, ¿entendiste?

**Doctor**: Claro que si… Princesa Luna.

**Luna**: Entonces, buena suerte… Doctor.

**Doctor**: Creo que necesitare un poco más que suerte, pero igual gracias.

**Luna**: Antes de que te vayas, hemos traído hasta aquí a tu TARDIS, ahora sal allá afuera y ten cuidado, me he tomado la modestia de meter a la TARDIS todos los libros de magia que necesitaras, y no lo olvides, ten mucho cuidado, no sabemos de lo que son capases esos seres. Buena suerte, doctor.

_Ahora el doctor se encuentra rumbo a las profundidades de los bosques del norte de Canterlot, lugar de peligrosas y misteriosas criaturas, pero no sin antes hacer algunas escalas en algunos puntos del tiempo, el doctor viajo al pasado en busca de algunos libros de hechizos y consejos sobre magia de algunos de los magos más reconocidos del reino de Equestria, tras haber viajado al pasado el doctor decidió regresar al presente para encontrar a tan misterioso y sombrío culto, el principal objetivo de ese viaje era recolectar la suficiente información del culto para poder enfrentarlos si es necesario, pero lo que el doctor no sabe es que los miembros de ese sombrío clan son más poderosos y peligrosos de lo que se cree, al doctor le espera una aventura demasiada peligrosa, mucho más de lo normal._

**Doctor**: Vaya, creo que me he perdido, seguiré caminando.

Lo que el doctor no sabía era que lo que estaba buscando lo encontraría a él, una terrible sorpresa para el doctor que se encontraba perdido en el bosque.

**Doctor**: Vaya, tanto caminar en círculos por el bosque me ha dejado exhausto, será mejor que me tome un descanso pequeño… ¡Oh cielos! Esa cueva se ve misteriosa, será mejor que me vaya a echar un vistazo, dejare el descanso para otra ocasión.

Y una vez adentro, el doctor se puso a investigar la misteriosa cueva, pero el doctor no se esperaba encontrar algo como…

**Doctor**: ¿Qué rayos hace una biblioteca en una cueva?

El doctor, al parecer, se había topado con una especie de biblioteca clandestina subterránea, pero lo raro de esto era el tipo de libros que ya hacían en esta misteriosa y enigmática biblioteca.

**Doctor**: ¡Vaya! Al parecer a alguien le gusta jugar con magia negra… Al parecer hay bastantes libros de magia prohibida y hechizos malévolos, ¿Quién cascos utilizaría estos libros?

-NOSOTROS… DOCTOR-

El doctor giro rápidamente para ver quiénes eran he inmediatamente los reconoció.

**Doctor**: ¡Oh! ¡Pero si son ustedes! La orden sombría de Regginleift, ¡cómo no reconocerlos!

-OH, VAYA, AL PARECER LUNA TE HABLO SOBRE NOSOTROS… ¿VERDAD?-

**Doctor**: ¿Cómo saben eso?

-Nosotros sabemos muchas cosas que tú no sabes… Doctor-

**Doctor**: ¿Qué cosas?

-Pronto las sabrás, muy pronto las sabrás… Doctor-

**Doctor**: ¿Pero qué es eso que yo no sé?

-Tu propio destino… Doctor, nosotros podemos ver el pasado y el futuro de todo y de todos, y lo que viene a futuro no es muy prometedor para ti, es mejor que sepas por cuenta propia tu futuro y el futuro de todos los que habitan en Equestria, pronto todo ardera y tú no podrás hacer nada por evitarlo… Doctor-

Entonces el Doctor algo molesto les dijo.

**Doctor**: Ustedes no son los únicos que pueden ir alterando el tiempo, yo también puedo. ¿Y saben por qué? Porque yo soy un señor del tiempo, un pony para ser más preciso, y dado que hay partes de la línea temporal de Equestria que pueden ser manejadas a gusto de cada uno, puedo viajar a una y cambiar el curso de la historia, ya que soy el último de los señores del tiempo y yo ¡hago las reglas! Y por cierto, no son los únicos capaces de usar magia negra, Luna me enseño algunos trucos de magia por si me llegaba a topar con ustedes, veamos que pueden hacer.

Lo que el Doctor no sabía era que su magia era mucho más superior de la que el doctor poseía en su destornillador sónico especial que le dio Luna.

**La orden sombría de Regginleift**: Vaya doctor, pensábamos que eras un rival más fuerte, pero veo que no es así.

**Doctor**: ¡Maldición! ¡Eso no lo vi venir!

**La orden sombría de Regginleift**: Así que… Doctor, nos vemos en la siguiente vida. CIAO.

**Doctor**: ¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ! ¡HACE FRIO EN ESTAS CUEVAS!

Al parecer, el Doctor quedo atrapado en un calabozo subterráneo que tenía puertas de… Madera, madera la cual es incompatible con el destornillador sónico del Doctor.

**Doctor**: Creo que Luna me dijo algo, creo que fue un consejo ¿pero cual fue? ¡Oh sí! Acabo de recordar que Luna puede comunicarse telepáticamente por medio de los sueños… Ahora es el momento indicado de tomar ese descansito que tanto me hace falta.

Entonces el Doctor aprovecho el descanso y dormir un poco para así, poder comunicarse con Luna.

**Doctor**: Luna, si estas por ahí necesito de tu ayuda.

**Luna**: ¿Acaso te has quedado dormido en mitad del trabajo?

**Doctor**: Se podría decir que sí, pero, la verdad es que estoy atrapado en un calabozo y necesito que alguien me saque de aquí.

**Luna**: Déjame pensar en una manera de cómo sacarte de ahí.

**Doctor**: Pero date prisa, que me muero del frio.

**Luna**: ¿Dónde estás exactamente?

**Doctor**: En un calabozo, debajo de lo que parecen ser túneles con muchos libros de magia negra, túneles que por cierto están debajo de alguna parte del bosque everfree. Pero exactamente no sé dónde demonios me han metido.

**Luna**: Buscare quien te ayude, no tardare.

**Doctor**: ¡Rápido! Ya sabes que a mí no me gusta…

-¿Esperar?**-**

**Doctor**: Vaya, Luna, sí que eres rápida, y por cierto… ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Qué quién soy yo? Soy la Pony que te va a sacar de este calabozo ahora mismo-

**Doctor**: ¿Y cómo pezuñas piensas hacer eso?

-Pues al parecer alguien dejo la puerta abierta-

**Doctor**: ¡vaya! ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Creo que dejaron la puerta abierta a propósito para ver qué tan habilidoso soy-

-O quizás simplemente alguien olvido dejar bien cerrada la puerta-

**Doctor**: Bueno, puede ser, pero el punto es ¿Cómo rayos me vas a quitar estas cadenas?

-Con tu cosa esa sónica que esta tirada ahí, en el piso-

**Doctor**: Oh, es cierto, ¿Pero cómo sabes que es algo sónico?

-Amm, lo adivine-

**Doctor**: No creo que lo hayas adivinado, dime ¿Quién eres tú?

-ok, ok está bien, te lo explicare todo a detalle-

Y entonces llega alguien más llega al lugar donde estaba el doctor y la pony misteriosa.

**Doctor**: ¡Apúrate a quitarme estas cadenas! Creo que alguien más viene hacia acá.

-¿Y cómo rayos se usa esto?

**Doctor**: Deja apretado el botón que es ahí y luego…

-_¡DOCTOR! ¿ESTAS AHÍ?_-

Y entonces el doctor reconoció esa voz, era la voz de…

**Doctor**: ¡¿DERPY?!

**Derpy**: ¡Hola doc! ¿Quién es esa pony?

**Doctor**: ¿pero cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí, derpy?

**Derpy**: Luna me dijo que estabas aquí y que necesitabas ayuda, pero veo que llego alguien más.

**Doctor**: Entonces, si Luna te mando a ti para que me ayudaras, ¿Quién es ella?

**Derpy**: Lo mismo me pregunto yo, ¿Quién eres tú y como es que llegaste hasta aquí?

-Larga historia, se las contare en el camino-

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un día fuera de lo normal**

-Bueno, les cuento, hace varios días estuve teniendo sueños demasiado raros, así que me puse a investigar de que trataban esos sueños-

Varios días antes

-_Buenas noches hija, que descanses_-

-tú también mama, buenas noches-

**[Más tarde esa misma noche]**

-Y es aquí cuando empecé a soñar con una caja azul que vagaba por el espacio-

**Doctor**: Espera… ¿acaso dijiste caja azul?

-Así es-

**Doctor**: Vaya, esto cada vez se pone más raro.

-Bueno, continuare con la historia-

**[A la mañana siguiente]**

-Vaya, sueño tan raro tuve anoche-

— _¿Con que soñaste hija?_ —

-Con una caja azul vagando azul vagando por el espacio, creo que era alguna especie de cabina telefónica, pero no recuerdo muy bien-

—_ ¿caja azul en el espacio?_ —

-Sé que suena raro, pero si, era una caja azul-

Y el mismo sueño se repitió varios días más, hasta que la caja azul se abrió y aparecieron las figuras de varios ponis adentro.

Una de las figuras era idéntica al doctor y a derpy.

-Vaya, de nuevo el mismo sueño de ayer, ¿Cuántas veces seguirá repitiéndose ese maldito sueño? Quizá signifique algo-

Y así es como empezó a investigar a fondo sobre la caja azul y sus misteriosos pasajeros.

**[Varias horas antes]**

**-Vanhoover. 22 de Noviembre, 12:35 P.M-**

**Biblioteca Central**

Tras varios minutos buscando referencias sobre una caja azul en la biblioteca me topé con un extraño libro, era azul, creo que se llamaba leyendas de Equestria o algo por el estilo, lo curioso es que alguien le había dejado un separador en una sección algo curiosa, decía algo sobre esa misteriosa caja azul que tanto había soñado, al leerlo, solo me respondió algunas preguntas, pero nada significativo, así que decidí ir al centro a buscar ayuda, ahí fue cuando me topé con el dueño de la casa de antigüedades, que también resultó ser una especie de señor del sueño.

**Doctor**: Espera, ¿acaso dijiste tienda de antigüedades? Hace varias horas Salí de una, en la misma ciudad que la tuya, como que creo haberte visto antes.

-¿Acaso dijiste horas? ¡Pero si eso fue ayer! ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?-

**Doctor**: Así como lo oíste, hace varia horas, esa caja azul que viste en tus sueños no es una simple caja azul con 3 ponis dentro, esa caja es una máquina del tiempo, se llama "La T.A.R.D.I.S"

-Bueno, eso responde otra de mis preguntas, pero ahora tengo otra ¿Qué rayos significa T.A.R.D.I.S?-

**Doctor**: Pues bueno, significa Tiempo y Dimensión Relativa en el Espacio.

-Gracias por aclararme eso otra duda, pero aún quedan 2 dudas.

1-¿Quién pezuñas era la tercera pony que iba en la TARDIS?

Y

2-¿Por qué diantres estoy soñando contigo?-

**Doctor**: 1- La pony misteriosa se llama Minuette y 2- No tengo ni idea, tal vez se deba a que he alterado accidentalmente las líneas temporales y a consecuencia de eso estas soñando con la TARDIS, pero aún me sigo preguntando es ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?

-Eso es otra parte de la historia… John Smith-

Doctor: ¡Espera! ¿Cómo es que sabes mi sobrenombre?

-Esa es otra historia… Doctor-

Bueno, como iba diciendo, entre a la tienda de antigüedades, el dueño de la tienda o mejor dicho "señor del sueño" me ayudo en algo acerca del significado del sueño, cuando por fin me quede dormida, fue cuando volví a soñar la caja azul, es entonces que apareció la tercera pony, no recuerdo si fue Derpy o Minuette, en fin, después de haber terminado de ver mi sueño, nos dirigimos al mostrador de la tienda y ahí es cuando tu llegaste por un misterioso reloj, al principio pensé que solo eras un simple loco que andaba por ahí, pero después te reconocí, después de eso, el dueño de la casa de antigüedades dijo que fuera con un amigo suyo, que el sabría más sobre el asunto. Así que me dirigí directo a donde me dijo que fuera, después de eso, me encontré con su amigo, creo que se llamaba Alexander…

**Alexander**: Entonces… ¿Tienes metidas a las viejas portadoras de la armonía, dentro de ti?

-Así es-

**Alexander**: ¿Y cómo pezuñas es que tienes los elementos de la armonía dentro tuyo?

-Pues veras, es una larga historia, todo empezó en un viaje de campo, yo apenas tenía alrededor de 6 años…-

**[Hace 9 años, cerca del Bosque Everfree]**

Un día, mis padres y yo decidimos ir a acampar al bosque Everfree, en la parte que esta entre Ponyville y el viejo castillo de Luna y Celestia, después de un rato de haber llegado, mi curiosidad me llevo a explorar las entrañas del bosque…

-_Hija, ten cuidado, no te vayas a perder_-

-Ok mama, en seguida regreso-

-_Cariño, creo que tanto Daring Do le afecto, ahora ya se cree aventurera_-

+ _Mi hija siempre será una aventurera como su padre_ +

-_ay amor, tu nunca cambiaras…_-

Bueno, saltándome la parte en donde mis padres estaban un "poquito" románticos, me decidí a entrar a las entrañas del temible bosque Everfree, donde por cierto… quede perdida, ¡vaya! Pero que inocente era yo de pequeña, creía que era una verdadera aventurera como lo era mi padre y mi personaje favorito… Daring Do. Una vez mi padre me había dicho que él había conocido a Daring, lo cual yo creí porque era muy pequeña para saber la diferencia entre una pony de verdad y una de ficción. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué recuerdos! Pero eso es una historia para otro día. Bien, sigamos donde me quede.

Y, entonces, cuando estaba cada vez más perdía, me había topado con el viejo castillos de las Princesas, casi estaba hecho pedazos, mi curiosidad me llevo hacia el… hasta que encontré unas escaleras que llevaban a lo que parecía ser una cueva, baje directo hacia ella ¿y cuál fue la sorpresa que me lleve cuando entre a esa cueva? Un árbol, si, un árbol, pero no cualquier árbol… ¡ERA EL MALDITO ARBOL DE LA ARMONIA!...

**Alexander**: disculpa ¿acaso dijiste árbol de la armonía?

-Así es, es el árbol donde Celestia y Luna encontraron los elementos de la armonía y donde solían estar después de que sus portadoras murieran y que gracias a mis "dichosas habilidades de aventurera" que tenía cuando era simplemente una pequeña potra ahora se encuentren dentro de mi junto con parte de las memorias de sus viejas portadoras… Según tenia entendido, o solo es una simple leyenda, que el árbol posee una magia increíblemente poderosa, y algunos aseguran que incluso puede ver el futuro de Equestria y también puede elegir a los siguientes portadores de la armonía, el árbol se fija en las cualidades de cada portador y si es apto, al parecer el árbol me vio como una "buena" candidata por lo inocente que era en aquel entonces. No sé en qué estaba pensando ese árbol al escogerme, pero bueno, eso fue todo lo que tenía que contarte-

**Alexander**: Vaya, que interesante historia, pero ahora que el doctor apareció misteriosamente, quiere decir que algo muy grave va a pasar y el árbol te escogió a ti para proteger a Equestria, jugaras un papel importante en acontecimientos futuros joven potra… oh, lo olvidaba, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Eclipse, señor, mi nombre es Eclipse-

**Doctor**: Y así que te llamas Eclipse ¿no es así?

**Eclipse**: Así es.

**Doctor**: Bueno, al fin se tu nombre.

**Eclipse**: Bueno, si me lo permites, doctor, proseguiré con la historia… Y bueno ¿en que estábamos?

**Doctor**: En la parte donde estabas hablando con un tal Alexander.

**Eclipse**: oh, ya recordé, y bueno, como les decía…

**Alexander**: Bonito nombre.

**Eclipse**: pues gracias, mis padre fueron "demasiado" creativos a la hora de ponerme ese nombre, ya que, el mismo día que nací, hubo un eclipse solar en Equestria y gracias a que mis padres no se decían al escoger un nombre, pues decidieron llamarme Eclipse.

**Alexander**: vaya, que padres tan "imaginativos" tienes.

**Eclipse**: Podría decirse que sí.

Y así seguimos hablando por un largo rato acerca de ti y de que podría significar tu presencia.

**Doctor**: Pues según tengo entendido, la orden de Regginleift me advirtió sobre algo inminente, tal vez si tú y yo… y también derpy y las demás nos unimos, podríamos evitar una futura catástrofe y tal vez, podríamos volverte alguien normal, sin el peso de cuidar toda Equestria del mal, eso déjamelo a mí y a mis acompañantes, y si todo sale bien, tu serias mi nueva acompañante, ¿Qué te parece?

**Eclipse**: Buena idea doctor, me gustaría ser tu acompañante, pero, tengo cosas que hacer, como estudiar y llevar una vida normal.

**Doctor**: ¿Olvide mencionar que la TARDIS es una máquina del tiempo? Podríamos viajar durante un mes y aquí solo podría pasar 1 minuto.

**Eclipse**: oh, cierto, lo había olvidado… ¿pero qué no ya llevas contigo a 2 ponis?

**Doctor**: La TARDIS siempre tiene un espacio disponible para alguien más.

**Eclipse**: ¡por supuesto que quiero ir contigo!

Tras una larga caminata el Docto, Eclipse y Derpy llegaron a la TARDIS…

**Eclipse**: ¿En verdad cabemos 4 ponis dentro de esa cosa?

**Doctor**: Espera a ver el interior.

**Eclipse**: ¿En verdad esperas que yo entre en esta cosa?!OH CELESTIA! ¿Cómo es posible que una máquina del tiempo sea más pequeña por fuera?

**Doctor**: oh vaya… ese comentario es nuevo, por lo general siempre me dicen que es más grande por dentro.

**Eclipse**: ¿Cómo rayos es esto posible?

**Doctor**: Tecnología de los señores del tiempo, Grande por dentro y pequeño por fuera.

**Eclipse**: ¡Vaya! Esos señores del tiempo sí que saben hacer las cosas bien.

**Doctor**: Sabían… ahora solo son cenizas.

**Eclipse**: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué les paso?

**Doctor**: Hubo una gran guerra, La llaman "La Gran Guerra Del Tiempo", estuvo a punto de destruir todo el universo donde yo vivía y probablemente este también. Pero un día, yo decidí entrar a la guerra, pero el precio a pagar por salvar al universo de su destrucción… Me vi obligado a encerrar a ambos bandos en una especia de jaula temporal, los señores del tiempo desarrollaron una especie de arma… pero esa arma desarrollo conciencia y podía juzgar a quien la usaba, nunca se atrevieron a usarla… hasta que un día la guerra llego a su punto máximo, ahí fue cuando me decidí a llevarme esa poderosa arma, los señores del tiempo la bautizaron como "El Momento". Después de eso mi planeta de origen, Gallyfrey, quedo congelado para el resto de la eternidad, ardiendo en el espacio-tiempo eternamente, sin esperanza alguna…

Ahora estoy condenado a ser el último ser de mi raza… Condenado a vagar por el tiempo y el espacio. Casi siempre estoy solo, pero hoy no.

**Derpy**: Nosotras estamos contigo, doctor.

**Eclipse**: Así es.

**Doctor**: Gracias chicas, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

-Nosotras tampoco Doctor, nosotras tampoco-

Y entonces el Doctor, Derpy y Eclipse partieron rumbo a…

**Doctor**: Eclipse, ¿te gustaría viajar a alguna parte en específico?

**Eclipse**: Que tal si vamos a ver a la Princesa Twilight, pero antes de ser princesa.

**Doctor**: Yo me llevo demasiado bien con ella, tal vez otra visita no le caiga nada mal.

Y poco después de haber configurado la TARDIS el doctor algo que no andaba bien.

**Doctor**: Creo que algo debe de estar fallando, buscare el problema. Oh, por cierto, eclipse, olvide preguntarte algo.

**Eclipse**: ¿Qué cosa doctor?

**Doctor**: ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?

**Eclipse**: Te lo contare en el camino, pero antes, tenemos que ir a ver a una aprendiz de princesa, ¿o lo olvidaste?

**Doctor**: Pues al parecer ese viaje será luego porque alguien atasco mi TARDIS y no podemos ir ni al futuro ni al pasado, estamos estancado en este día por un largo tiempo, debo averiguar que o quien fue el responsable de atascar mi TARDIS.

Tras varios minutos buscando el responsable de que la TARDIS este estancada en el tiempo el Doctor por fin averiguo la causa.

**Doctor**: ¡Magia negra! ¡Lo sabía! La orden de Regginleift encontró mi TARDIS e hizo que fuese imposible viajar en ella. Mi TARDIS no puede resistir grandes cantidades de magia negra a la vez. Solo podemos movernos por partes de Equestria, así que volveremos a Canterlot lo más antes posibles y avisar sobre esto, ah, y a decirle a Celestia y a Luna que acabo de encontrar Los Elementos de la Armonía.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: el encuentro**

**(Continuara del 6 al 10 posiblemente hasta Enero)**


End file.
